Simplify to lowest terms. $\dfrac{15}{24}$
Answer: What is the greatest common factor (GCD) of 15 and 24? $15 = 3\cdot5$ $24 = 2\cdot2\cdot2\cdot3$ $\mbox{GCD}(15, 24) = 3$ $\dfrac{15}{24} = \dfrac{5 \cdot 3}{ 8\cdot 3}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{15}{24}} = \dfrac{5}{8} \cdot \dfrac{3}{3}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{15}{24}} = \dfrac{5}{8} \cdot 1$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{15}{24}} = \dfrac{5}{8}$